Firedancer
by igotsaflobbit
Summary: I thought when I got to Camp Half-Blood, I'd finally fit in, be normal for once. Yeah, not so much. And then I find out I'm even more of a freak than I thought I was. Fan-freaking-tastic.
1. Prologue: SPENCER

**A/N So I Probably really shouldn't be putting this up yet ubntil I'm done with some of my other stories, but I couldn't resist. I've go a lot of it written anyway. Sooo, this'll prilly be updated once, twice a week. Oh, Yeah, and I don't own anything 'cept Spencer, Shiloh, Ash, Cassie, Seraphina, and the plot. Sadly, I am not the awesomeness that is Rick Riordan. Enjoy anyway.**

Prologue: SPENCER

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Not that it did much good, I _was_ blind after all, but it made me feel better doing it. There was no sound but the normal night noises of the abandoned house.

Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I leaned back against the wall behind me. Angrily, I wiped at tears welling up in my sightless eyes. I was _eight years old_! I shouldn't have to deal with this fear, this loneliness, any of it!

"Don't cry." I leapt to my feet. The voice was soft, feminine, but that didn't mean the speaker wasn't dangerous.

"I don't mean you any harm, child."

"I've never heard _that_ one before," I snarled into the darkness that was my world. The woman sighed.

"It is such a pity, that one so young has so much hostility."

I said nothing. There was nothing _to_ say.

"I suppose it is because you have been forced to depend on yourself for so long. You won't be alone much longer. I am your Aunt Demeter. Your father sent me to put you on the right path. You must go to Camp Half-Blood, in New York. And before I go…a gift."

I felt warmth flood through me. But before I could question my 'Aunt Demeter', I crumpled into the wall, nearly asleep.

"You will forget me," a voice whispered.

**A/N Yup, it's short. And with a cliffie too! Well,m until next dear readers! R&R! PLease! And none of that 'so goo update!' crap, but thatnks for playing!**


	2. Chapter 1: SPENCER

**A/N Whoa! I'm back! Yeah, not much of an achievement, seeing as I've had this written for a long time, which is why updates should be pretty regular.**

**Percy: Huh? What? Ummm... Hi?**

**me: Oh hi. I've called you here top do the disclaimer. So hop on it Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: Oh uh, well she doesn't pwn us. At all ever.**

**me: Yeah Except for them. *points to OCs* And sorry, but I'm warning you now, Ash is gonna be a real...uh, jerk at the begining of this, but he will get better, adn you will find out why.**

**Percy: Can you just tell teh story already?**

**me: Yup. Enjoy y'all.**

Chapter 1: SPENCER

I'd been through a lot of bad situations before, but this had to be the worst. People were chasing me and I had nothing to defend myself with.

I lowered my head and pushed myself to run faster. My bare feet thudded softly on the grassy hill.

"Grab her!" a deep voice shouted. Something knocked into me, and I went sprawling. I rolled to a stop at the base of the hill.

"Ow," I muttered as I got to my feet. I could still feel the people who were chasing me, but they had stopped at the top of the hill.

_What are they waiting for?_ I wondered. My answer came in the form of vibrations from more running feet.

"Oh, great. There's more of them," I grumbled.

"Are you okay?" It was a girl's voice. I spun around to face the newcomers.

"Because you care so much. You were probably told I was a sweet little girl who was frightened and needed to be saved, am I right? Well, newsflash! I'm _not_ going back."

"Do you think she's delirious? What the Hades is she talking about?" This time it was a boy who spoke.

"I think we should get her to Chiron." Another boy.

"Who the heck is _Chiron_?" I demanded.

"he's the activities director for the camp," the second boy said. My eyes widened. _Camp?_

"IS this Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. The girl and the two boys froze.

"What?" I said.

"This is the Big House.," The girl I'd met after rolling down the hill told me.

"Okay," I shrugged.

"Most people have more questions than you," the girl said.

"Yeah, and I bet most people can probably see it too, huh?" I grumbled.

"what do you mean? You can't be―Oh my gods." The last part was spoken quietly. I could tell the girl was shocked.

"Don't apologize. I was born blind and nothing anyone says will change that," I told her.

"I guess you're right. My name's Shiloh, by the way."

"Spencer."

"Well, why don't you wait on the porch, and I'll go get Chiron," Shiloh said.

"Sure." I settled myself on the steps.

**A/N Alrighty, so ages... this is a while after TLO, but before the Lost Hero, there are itsy bitsy spoilers for TLH, but nothing plot-wise, just character traits... Percy is about seventeen/eighteen, and so is Annabeth. Um, Spencer, Shiloh, and Ash are all 16. Seraphina and Cassie, who you'll meet later are both 17. Reviews? Please?**


	3. Chapter 2: ASH

**A/N Yo peoples. Howzit? Well here is another wonderful chapter of Firedancer. WOOT! Anyway, I've gotten a grand total of one review. *pouts* Don't you people love meee? Anonymous reviews accepted for you lazy bums or non-members.**

**me: So wqe now have Percy _and_ Nico here to do the discalimer!**

**Nico: What the Hades is this?**

**Percy: Yeah, xjust try and ignore her. She's pretty much all hyper on chocolatechip cookies.**

**me: Which are the best kind! YAY!**

**Nico: Ookay... I'm just glad she doesn't oown any of us.**

**Percy: YEah well I feel sorry for them. *points to OCs***

**Nico: Tough luck guys. Cuz she does own you. And the Plot. *gulps* Well, just review and keep her happy. Cuz me and Perce are officialy stuck here.**

**me: WHEEEE! ENJOY! IT"S ASH"S POV!**

Chapter 2: ASH

"So what do you think of the psycho new girl?" I asked Percy.

"I don't think she's psycho," Percy replied. I snorted.

Did you hear her?" I asked. " She was yelling at Shiloh about how she wasn't going to go back, but then when you mention Chiron and the camp, she askes us if this is Camp Half-Blood."

"I think a god or goddess told her to come here," Percy said. "She wouldn't have known about it otherwise."

"Still think she's cracked," I muttered. I did wonder why, if the girl knew of Camp Half-Blood, why she didn't just turn around and vaporize those monsters chasing her. There was something weird about her, I decided, sheathing my twin short swords.

"Why don't we go to the Big House and sees if Chiron and Shiloh need any help?" Percy spoke in the silence.

"Yeah, why not," I agreed.

We found the new girl sprawled on the porch steps of the Big House, eyes closed.

"What do you two want?" she demanded, eyes still closed.

"How did you know we were here? We didn't make any noise!" I exclaimed. _Maybe she's a psychic,_ I thought.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you blind people have awesome hearing? Besides, I can see you."

"Whaaat?" Percy said. I saw his face was scrunched up in confusion. "You can't see if you're blind."

The girl stood up and opened her eyes. Hidden as they were by her overlong black bangs, I could see they were an amber color, and completely emotionless and blank. I gulped.

"I see with my feet. I sense vibrations."

"So _technically_ you can't see," I clarified.

"Don't bother me with details," the girl said. She paused. "Someone's coming."

I looked up. "Chiron and Shiloh,"I said.

The girl's head snapped towards Percy.

"You didn't tell me Chiron was part horse," she accused.

"The proper term is 'centaur', child," Chiron told her.

"I'm _not_ a child. And my name is Spencer."

I couldn't imagine what Spencer must have been feeling. This stuff was hard enough to believe when you could _see_ it.

"Well, then, Spencer, do you know why you are here?"

"I know I had to come here," Spencer shrugged.

"Yes but _why_?"

"How should I know? All I know, is I woke up one day knowing I had to get to a place called Camp Half-Blood in New York. And while you're trying to get answers I don't have, why don't you ask me what color your hair is?" Spencer yelled.

Chiron blinked, seemingly confused.

"Um, Chiron? Spencer's, uh, well, blind," Shiloh mumbled. "That's what I was trying to tell you," Shiloh mumbled.

"Well _I_ know why Spencer's here.," Percy spoke up. I spun to look at him.

"Please, enlighten us," I said sarcastically.

"Spencer is here because it's the only safe place for demigods. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Spencer."

**A/N me: Did Percy just say something smart?**

**Percy: I resent that.**

**me: meh. whatevs. too lazy to capitalize...just hit the review button please! i need feed back! **


	4. Chapter 3: SHILOH

**A/N Yup. I'm back. Sorry about the last chapter not being up sooner. And for anyone still havign troubles updating, change the word properties to content on the error screen. Anyway, for those of you who read this and don't review, WHY DO YOU HATE MEEE? **

**PErcy: Um...she doesn't own us, so hurry up and read, so we can get out of here!**

Chapter 3: SHILOH

Seeing as she hadn't been claimed yet, Chiron had me walk Spencer to the Hermes cabin. I was also supposed to explain about Olympus being real. When I'd finished, Spencer was quiet for a minute.

"I'm not a demigod," she finally said. " I have, _had_, two mortal parents. My dad was defiantly _not_ a god, okay?"

"Spencer, I know this is a lot to take in, but it's true, you're half god," I said gently.

"Um, no. Look I was there when my dad walked out on us, okay? I was four years old and my parents didn't know I was listening. My father was just yelling at my mom, saying I was a waste of space, a mistake. How he didn't want to have to deal with a blind kid anymore. And then he left, and never came back." She laughed humorlessly. "My own father thought I was a waste of space. A year later, my mom died when our apartment went up in flames. _I _almost didn't make it."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I was terrified. It was heat and terrible air, and I could hear the building crumbling. When the firefighters got to me, and I was out of the building, I ran. I've lived on the streets ever since."

"That must have been tough. But maybe your mom never told your dad, or you, the truth. That you weren't his kid."

Spencer shrugged. "Whatever."

"here we are. Cabin 13: Hermes."

"So this is where I'll be staying?"

"For now. Until your dad claims you."

"Ah-huh. Sure."

I opened the door and waved over the Stoll brothers. Noise and activity in the cabin stopped.

"This is Spencer. She's new to camp."

"She claimed yet?" Connor asked.

"No. Not yet," I answered.

"She looks older than the age limit…She got a last name?" Travis asked.

"_She_ is right here," Spencer grumbled. "I'm sixteen, and I don't have a last name. Not anymore."

"Uh, sorry." The Stolls looked abashed.

"So can you fix her up with a spot to sleep?" I asked. "Oh and you know, the basics. One more thing, Spencer is…"

"Blind. Yes, I was born blind. Don't even think about apologizing. No, I am not a mind reader," Spence r finished for me.

"How did you do that?" Chris Rodriguez exclaimed. Spencer shrugged.

"I'm special," she said. "When's dinner? I'm starved."

"Uh, in about ten minutes," I told her.

"Cool."

"I'll see you later, Spencer."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye and all that."

As I left, I heard most of the guys in the Hermes cabin scrambling to offer to help Spencer, until a female voice shot them all down. I grinned. I had the feeling most of the single guys at camp would be offering their assistance.

**A/N Read and Review people! Reviews=love. Also, I'll update faster with more reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4: SPENCER

**A/N YO. So here's the next installment. SO... I've gotten all of one review poeple! Show me some love! Please, I need to know what y'all think of this! Anyway, PJatO belongs to Mr. Riordan...Enjoy anyway.**

Chapter 4: SPENCER

Dinner was noisy at the Hermes table. I mostly just ignored the comments directed at me, and eventually they stopped. It gave me time to think.

I wanted to believe Shiloh, that my dad was a god. At least, I really wanted hoped if it was true, my Olympian parent was my dad. Because anyone who believes their kid is a waste of space should _not_ be a parent. But, it was tough to believe, that I had a god for a parent, I mean.

My thoughts were interrupted by Chiron stamping his hoof on the stone floor. Everyone got quiet quickly.

'Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood," he said. "Mr. D?"

Another guy stood up. He was, um, slightly, well, portly. I couldn't tell much else about him, but that fact was undeniable.

"Yes, yes, welcome. Blah, blah. Capture the Flag Friday, hooray." He sat down again. Wow. Real enthusiastic there dude.

"In addition, we have a new camper tonight, Spencer. Would you stand my dear?"

Sighing, I put my palms on the table and pushed myself up. I heard a whistle from someone, a guy on my left. My arm shot straight out, pointing at him.

"So not interested," I said. He started to protest, but I cut him off. "Don't bother trying to deny it. I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. And I so don't date. Don't think of me as a "challenge" either. No one treats Spencer Liekki as a trophy."

Finished, I sat back down. Silence prevailed through the pavilion.

"Liekki?" I heard a boy ask.

"It's Finnish, means flame. My dad's parents came over from Finland when he was a few months old."

"And you are aptly named," Chiron stated.

"Huh?" I was totally confused.

"You were just claimed," a Hermes kid said, Travis I think his name was.

"You mean my dad just told everyone I was his kid?"

"Well, sorta," another Hermes kid, Chris, said. "See, when you get claimed there's a symbol that appears over your head, and that symbol represents your Olympian parent. SO we know your dad is―"

"Hail, Spencer Liekki, daughter of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire," Chiron interrupted Chris's explanation.

"Blacksmiths and fire? Cool."

"Yes, well, it may pose a bit of a problem…"

"Why?" I was flying. My dad hadn't walked out on me and my mom, he didn't think I was useless!

"Children of Hephaestus normally work in the forges here at camp. However, since you are blind, that will not be possible. I'm afraid you won't be able to train either."

My high instantly crashed. I'd thought I'd be semi-normal here at least. But no dice.

"So you're saying because I can't see, I basically can't do anything? I just have to like sit here all day?"

"Sadly, yes, although it could be put a little more…ah, tactfully," Chiron answered.

"Oh. Right," I sighed.


	6. Chapter 5: SHILOH

**A/N HEY! Wassup peoples? So sorry about the chapter mix-up, I forgot to put one in, Shiloh's, but it's all better now, so go back and read it! Anyhoo... Today, I have Spencer and Ash to do the disclaimer!**

**Ash: What the Hades! Why am I here? **

**Spencer: Oh, calm down Sunspot, she kidnapped you, obviously.**

**Ash: And you aren't worried? **

**Spencer: Nope, she won't kill me. I'm pretty much the main character in Firedancer...Sooo, if she kills me she has no story. Besides, we get along well.**

**me: Guys, could y'all just do the freakin' disclaimer? **

**Spencer: I'll do it. She don't own squat, well except us, and Sera and Shiloh, and Cass...and the plot...**

**Ash: Can I leave now?**

**me: NO! Muahahahahah!**

Chapter 5: SHILOH

When Chiron told her she basically had to sit still all say and do nothing except learn the academic stuff, Spencer looked crushed. I felt terrible for her. She'd obviously thought she could be slightly normal here.

She was a nice, funny girl. After all the trouble she'd had in her past, she needed a lucky break.

"She shouldn't be pushed aside like that," I told my twin. "She doesn't deserve that, after what she went through"

Ash looked at me. "Huh?"

"I'll tell you later, but didn't you see her face when Chiron told her she couldn't work with us?"  
"Why didn't she just tell him she can see with her feet?" he asked quietly.

"'She can what?" I hissed. Ash blinked at me. Sighing, I pulled him out of the pavilion. "Talk."

"Well, Percy and I were coming back from the border, and we met her at the Big House," He began. "She surprised us when she talked to us, because we weren't making any noise, Spencer said blind people have excellent hearing and that she could see us."

"That doesn't make sense," I told him.

"It didn't to us either until she explained she saw with her feet. Ya know, sensing vibrations."

"So she would totally be able to fight, but Chiron forbade it. I bet she could work in the forges too. Hephaestus probably gave her some special power so she could work, he wouldn't be _that _cruel."

An idea was working itself into my brain. I was sure it would work, but I would need help.

"I need to talk to Seraphina," I announced, and ran off, leaving my twin blinking in the firelight.

~THISISAPAGEBREAKHAHA~

I tapped on the window of the Athena cabin.

"Sera!" I called quietly. The window opened, but it wasn't Seraphina who poled her head out, it was Annabeth.

"Shiloh? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the campfire with the other Apollo kids?"

"I need to talk to Seraphina You know Spencer, the Hephaestus kid? I think I have an idea of how to prove to Chiron she can fight, but I wanted to run it by an Athena kid first."

"Just a sec." Annabeth pulled her head back inside and closed the window. A minute later, she and Seraphina came out the door. I looked quizzically at Annabeth the shrugged.

"I want in. Spencer practically_ deflated_when Chiron told her she'd just have to sit still."

I grinned.

"Okay, so here's the plan…"

**A/N **

**Ash: You don't own me! So I demand you let me go!**

**me: Too bad I made you up, so technically I do own you. Except Bayls named ya, so I guess you sorta belong to her too...**

**Spencer: WOOT! Deal with it sucker! You is stuck here! Hey, can I leave for the afternoon? I told Shiloh, I'd meet her...**

**me: yeah, sure go.**

**Ash: Can I leave?**

**me: oh lemme thin- no.**

**Ash: Styx.**


	7. Chapter 6: SERAPHINA

**A/N This chapter is like majorly short, sorry. There's not much action either yet. **

**Ash: Can I leave _now? _**

**me: Nope. You gotta do the discalimer for me.**

**Ash: GAH!**

**Spencer: No I wanted tdo the discalimer!**

**me: Fine, fine. Go ahead. Rip my heart out into tiny little pieces as you explain that I own nothing but the plot and you OCs.**

**Ash: You just did the disclaimer yourself.**

**Spencer: HEY! i was gonna do that! Well, read, enjoy, anad review people.**

Chapter 6: SERAPHINA

Shiloh's plan was an awesome idea, and Annabeth approved, too. Then when she explained how Spencer could see, I think my brain blew up.

"If that isn't a gift from an Olympian, I don't know what is," I said. Annabeth nodded.

"Well, I think that Percy would be the best teacher for swordplay. I could help her with knife-work if she wanted, and you and Ash are awesome archery teacher, Shiloh."

"Annabeth's right. I bet I can get the Harpies to avoid the arena," I said. "There's ancient spells that keep them away. I'll get a Hecate kid to put them on the arena tomorrow."

"Nice," Shiloh said. "Annabeth, can you get Percy to the arena tomorrow night we can start then."

"Of course I can get Seaweed Brain to the arena. Piece of cake."

"Good."

"Well I think everyone will get suspicious if we don't show up for the campfire, so let's get going," I said. "Later Shiloh."

After the campfire, I walked back to my cabin alone. _I suppose it's time to cash in that favor Brenna owes me,_ I thought. I knew no Hecate camper would do anything for me for free, but Brenna would also jump at the chance to pay me back. She hated that she was in debt to me.

"Easy as pie," I said to no one.

**A/N Sooo, how was it. Personally, I think it's pretty lame, almost a filler, but not quite cuz it's important to the story line, but whatevs. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7: SPENCER

**A/N Okay, a couple of people have mentioned it, and yes Spencer's 'sight' is based on Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender. But the similarities end there. Spencer's got powers Toph could never hope to have, 'kay guys? Anyhoo…**

**Spencer: Besides I'm not a short twelve year old or whatever, I'm sixteen thanks. Yeah, and flobbit owns none of it.**

**Me: 'Cept for the plot, and you guys.**

**Spencer: Oh yeah…**

Chapter 7: SPENCER

I sighed as Nyssa led me back to the cabin. I was almost tempted to tell her I didn't need the help, for some reason, I felt the need to keep my ability a secret.

The only people who knew I could see with my feet were that Ash guy and Percy Jackson.

"Spencer?"

I turned towards the voice. I recognized it as Harley, my eight year old brother.

"Yeah, Harley?"

"Well, I know Chiron said you couldn't fight and stuff, but me 'n' Jake made you this, because we didn't want you running around with no protection at all."

Je grabbed my wrist and fastened something around it.

"It looks like a bracelet, but it turns into a shield. It oughta protect ya."

I was touched. "Thanks, Harley," I dropped a kiss on hos heard. I didn't have to see to know that he was blushing. Mumbling something intelligible, he ran off.

_Spencer. Spencer._

I shot into a sitting position. There was only the sound of my cabin mates' snores. They sounded at peace when they slept; unlike they did in their waking lives.

Apparently, there was a curse on the cabin: ever since the last councilor, Charles Beckendorf died, half the stuff the cabin made in the forges went haywire. Harley and Jake had begged our dad for success when they made my bracelet, they were sure it was the only reason they were able to make it.,

_Spencer._

I knew what I had to do then. I got out of bed silently and slipped into my jeans.

The world outside was absolutely still. I crept to the edge of the woods, made sure no one was outside watching, and slipped into the trees.

"Hello?" I called. Someone was in the clearing ahead of me.

"Took you long enough, girl."

"I could go slower."

"Don't be sarcastic, girl. We're pressed for time!"

"Sor-ry!" I said exasperatedly. "Who are you?"

"I am the god of fire, and your father."

"Hephaestus? Oh, uh, hi. So how's things?"

"Don't distract me, girl. You're here for a reason," my father told me.

"Here on this earth, or here as in _here_ here?" I asked.

"What?" My father paused. I could imagine him blinking in confusion. "Anyway, there are things you must learn, and only I can teach you."

"You mean, I'm even more of a freak? I'm freaking ADHD, blind, I see with my feet, and now I have something else to worry about?" I was near hysterics.

"No need to worry, but we must get started."

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

**A/N Yeah so review, people. C'mon, please?**


	9. Chapter 8: ASH

**A/N Yo wassup peoples? Yay, another chapter! Anyway, I guess I need to do the disclaimer since everyone is gone, and someone helped Ash get away. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Santa nor the Easter Bunny came through, so I still don't own PJatO. If I did, so really think I'd be here writing fanfiction? Exactly. And also, I'm not a dude, so I can't be Rick Riordan. *sighs***

Chapter 8: ASH

"Arena, tonight, bring your bow," Shiloh whispered to me at breakfast. I nodded discretely and snuck a look at Spencer.

She was sort of picking at her food, but at least she was occasionally eating some. Her siblings barely looked at their food, pouring over blueprints and unhappily discussing something.

"Enjoying the view?" Shiloh teased.

"What are you talking about?" I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about, and that she hadn't just caught me watching Spencer.

"Spencer. She's really pretty, isn't she?"

_Oh yeah, she totally is… Wait, no! _"Sure, I guess."

"You guess?"

"She's not _that _great. I mean, honestly, how do you expect her to shoot anyway? She's _blind_." I felt terrible saying it, but I was _not_ going to fall for a girl. I had a reputation to keep up, no matter how hard Shiloh tried to shatter it.

"You…you…ugh!" Shiloh turned away in disgust. "I swear, if you weren't my brother…"

I gulped. Shiloh was a dangerous enemy. My twin was one of the best healers, possibly _the_ best, in the Apollo cabin, but the knowledge that heals can also harm.

~TIMETIMETIME~

That night, Shiloh poked me awake, _hard_.

"C'mon," she whispered. "We're gonna go teach Spencer how to fight. So get up!"

"'M com'n"

I slipped out of my (warm) bed and grabbed my bow, quiver, and strapped on my double short swords, just to be safe.

Shiloh went to get Spencer, and I went straight to the arena. Seraphina showed up a few minutes later.

"Annabeth went to get Percy," she said, and started to help me set up. Shiloh walked in with S

"Spencer a minute before Annabeth dragged in Percy.

"Shiloh, what's going on? Where are we?" Spencer hissed.

"Annabeth? Um…" Percy hesitated.

"We're in the arena, Spencer. We're going to teach you to fight."

"What!" Percy nearly shouted.

"Really?" Spencer's face lit up.

"Shiloh, that's crazy!" Percy said. "We can't—"

"Seaweed Brain, shut up and listen," Annabeth commanded.

"You know Spencer can see with her feet. So, it stands to reason she could use not only that, but her superior senses to her advantage in battle."

I walked up behind Percy. "It's a good idea," I said softly. "And did you see the way her face lit up, Perce? Do you want to be the one to crush her hope again?"

He looked at the beaming blind girl, then shook his head.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just out of curiosity, what else besides swordplay are you going to teach her?"

"Well," Seraphina piped up, "we thought some dagger work, bow and arrow maybe, and hopefully metalworking, eventually."

Percy sighed. "Tyson would probably help teach her how to work in the forges. If he could get time off," he said.

"Well then let's get started," I said.

**A/N Well reviews are love! Happy Easter to all! *walks away humming 'My Savior Lives'***


	10. Chapter 9: SERAPHINA

**A/N Okay, sorry. I started to post this, but then realized I hadn't typed all of it up yet... Heh heh. Anyway, R&R peeps. **

**Disclaimer: IF I owned PJatO, I would be out making millions with my stories, not sitting here, posting it on FF. C'mon poeple really?**

Chapter 9: SERAPHINA

'Thanks for the spells," I told Brenna as I walked past her at breakfast. She sniffed and tossed her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder. I smirked.

"So I'm guessing Brenna isn't very happy you finally decided to call in that favor," Annabeth said as I dropped next to her.

"Nope," I said, grinning brightly. "It's worth a little hostility, though."

The more I thought about it, I realized I was right. Spencer had been a natural with a sword. She said the balance was off with the swords she used last night, and I didn't know how she knew, but when Percy looked them over, he'd confirmed this.

Even so, Spencer had learned fast and was even sparring with Ash by the end of the night.

"Percy said he would talk to his dad about Tyson today. So we'll have to stretch out our training schedule even longer," Annabeth informed me. "Maybe a day of weapons, a day of forge stuff, then a day off?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. We'll wear ourselves out trying to do it every night. That was a stroke of brilliance, training every other night."

"Thanks!"

Our siblings were starting to look at us funnily, so we hurriedly started eating.

"Hey Shiloh, Spencer, what's up?" I flopped down on the sand next to them.

"Sand is my enemy," Spencer said.

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"She dislikes sand because to gets in between her toes and sticks to her feet," Shiloh clarified.

"Oh, sorry Spencer."

"Meh. I'll deal. So what are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to go swimming. It's way hot out to say. Apollo must be in a really good mood." I grinned and winked at Shiloh.

"It's not that hot. But I wanna swim too," Spencer said. She shimmied out of her t-shirt, now only in a tank top and her basketball shorts. Before I could say anything else, she ran out into the surf.

"Whoo!" She yelled in pure joy. Shiloh and I grinned at each other. We laughed and followed her into the water.

**A/N So how was it. SOrry it's late. The rest of teh story will be up soon, becasue I want to start on the sequal and work on some other stuff too. Review please! I dunno how many of you read this... so Imma put in a question! I need a couple of OC's for the sequal, soooo, the ones to answer the question will eb able to submit a character. And I may, or may not, use it in the sequal. Okay ready? The question is: HOw much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could Chuck Norris?**


	11. Chapter 10: SPENCER

**A/N Hey y'all! Wut up? I'm back! Well, I was only gone for like…a day, so I guess it doesn't really count…**

**Ash: Di immortals! **

**Me: Oh, so you decided to come back? **

**Ash: Not exactly. **

**Me: Well, since you're here, you can do the disclaimer!**

**Cassie: NO I wanna do it! Let me! Let me!**

**Ash: uh, she can do it if she wants.**

**Me: Yeah, okay ADHD poster child, go ahead.**

**Cassie: YAY! igotsaflobbit doesn't own any of the stuff or peeps you recognize! Just us, and the plot! OH, and she also wants you to review!**

Chapter 10: SPENCER

"Hi, you're Spencer, right?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I sit down?"

I shook my head, and the girl flopped onto her back.

"I'm Cassie, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh, uh, hey."

We sat in silence for a while. I tilted my head back to feel the sun better. My thick hair was still damp from our swim in the ocean.

"You know, you and your friend Shiloh's brother, Ash, would make a totally cute couple."

I sat up, straight as a board and stared unseeingly at Cassie.

"What! No way! He's suck a jerk!" I yelled. It was true. The entire time I'd been sparring him, he'd hurled insults at me, making jibes about everything about me. I felt her shrug.

"He really isn't that bad when you get to know him," she said.

"Oh yeah? Whatever. Don't bother, because I don't want _or_ need a boyfriend. And he's a complete jerk anyway."

"Well…I don't know if I should tell you this…but, if you're ever going to end up tgether, you should know."

Cassie seemed to be struggling with herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, since I'm never gonna date him, you don't need to tell me," I said. Cassie sighed.

"No, you will. I'll tell you. See, Ash used to be a really sweet, funny, and open guy. That was when he and Shiloh first got here to camp, three years ago. Of course, everything changed when one of my sisters broke his heart as her Rite of Passage. HE was totally head over heels in love with her, and when she broke it off…Anyway, he came back the next summer he was a sarcastic, cold, cocky…um, yeah."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can see where he's coming from. He's got a rep as the untouchable guy now. HE won't fall in love, but all the girls want him, even if he is cold. HE only dates grils he won't fall for, and dumps them if he does."

"Yeah, pretty much."

IT was my night off from training and I was sneaking out.

"I've definitely cracked," I muttered. "Sneaking out, in the middle of the night, when I should be _sleeping_!"

A few minutes later, I was standing in the same clearing I'd met my dad in two nights ago. I waited for five minutes before a wave of heat told me my dad had arrived.

"Well at least you aren't late tonight."

"Gee, thanks."

"So…you know about immunity fire…but you can also control and summon it."

"Really? Wait." A thought had occurred to me, and I didn't like it one bit. "Could I always do this stuff? I mean, have I always been a fire demigod? Did I cause the fire that killed my mom?" I whispered the last part.

Dad sighed. "Yes, you did. Something made you incredibly angry and you accidentally, without knowing it, started the fire."

"Oh." I sniffed. I murdered my mom. It was my fault she was dead. Tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Um…uh…We don't have to do this…You don't have to learn it if it makes you upset."

"No! I mean, it's part of who I am. Besides, if I don't learn to control it, I could hurt or kill someone else. I could hurt one of my friends. I can't do that'

"Good."

Taking a deep breath, I raised my chin.

"How do I start?"

**A/N ME: Well how was it?**

**Cassie: I have to go, I told Sera I was gonna meet her for a burger and some fries.**

**Me: Yeah, okay, go ahead. *calls after Cassie* And tell her not to let you have pop!**

**Ash: Can I go? Please?**

**Me: Let me thi—No.**

**Ash: Déjà vu.**

**Me: Review, my pretties, review!**


	12. Chapter 11: SHILOH

**A/N Oooh, two chappies today, I'm on a roll! Anyhoo...**

**Ash: Can I go _now_?**

**me: Yea-no. **

**Ash: Oh _come on!_**

**me: *raises eyebrow***

**Ash: If I do the disclaimer, will you let me go?**

**me: *sighs* Yeah okay.**

**Spencer: igotsaflobbit doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Ash: HEY! That was my ticket out of here! Spencer!**

**Spencer: hehehe! Sorry Ash, doll. Maybe next time. Anyway, bye flobbit, I gotta go. I'm meeting Cassie for a girl's day in.**

**me: Bye, Spence!**

**Ash: How come she gets to leave?**

**me: *shrugs* Spencer is just that awesome.**

**Ash; *graons***

Chapter 11: SHILOH

"Hey, Shiloh," Percy grabbed my arm as I walked past on my way to archery.

"Yeah?"

"So I talked to my dad, and he's letting Tyson come visit next week."

"Awesome!" Percy smiled and let me go. I was smiling hugely when I reached the archery range.

"What's got you so happy?" one of my sisters asked.

"Oh, nothing," I replied breezily, and tried to turn down the brightness of my smile. The last thing I needed was for people to get suspicious and start asking questions. Technically, we weren't supposed to be training Spencer, but of Chiron thought she was just going to sit around camp for the rest of her life, he really didn't know her.

"Tonight, same time," I whispered to Ash as I passed him on the way to my target. I was still mad at him, but I figured he'd never forgive me if I didn't tell him when Spencer'd be training, and we _were_ twins. He nodded shortly. I moved on to my own target and started shooting.

"Oaky, well, honestly, we didn't expect you to be super great at archery, for obvious reasons, but at least you hit the target," I told Spencer. She grinned at me.

"Yeah, that's much better than Seaweed Brain here's ever done," Annabeth teased her boyfriend.

"Hey!"

Spencer laughed, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ash's ears turn red. Hmm. I'd bother him about that later.

"Alright, so how about some knife work before we hit the sack?" Seraphina suggested.

"Sure," Spencer said, hiding a yawn. Annabeth slipped her dagger from its sheath. Sera had a spare, which she slipped into Spencer's hand.

"Alright, so blocking…"

The next morning, I was half-asleep at breakfast. I saw Spencer being led in by Jake Mason, her older brother. He wasn't so much leader her as walking beside her with an arm around her shoulders.

Her laughter was a sign she appreciated not being treated like a child, dragged around by her hand. Which made Jake that much cuter.

"See anything you like?" Ash smirked.

"I dunno, you enjoying the view?" I shot back. "I mean, Spencer looks pretty today."

"She looks pretty everyday!" Ash said indignantly. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. You are so far gone."

"No, I'm not!" he snapped. Then quieter, "I can't have another Jessica, Shiloh, I just can't."

"Oh, Ash. Spencer's not like that. She would never—"

"Yeah, well, I thought the same of Jessica!" he snapped angrily and stormed out of the pavilion.

**A/N Ash: Um, cam I leave now?**

**me: If you ask me that ine more time, I'm locking you in my closet with the cave troll.**

**Ash: *gulps***

**me: *smiling fake innocently* Review everyone! Please! And teh question and offer from a chapter or two ago still stands!**


	13. Chapter 12: CASSIE

**A/N Yo wut up? Yay! Another chappie!**

**Ash: Wow. This is like the third one in three days, I'm impressed.**

**Me: Well it **_**is**_** my summer vacation, thank goodness.**

**Ash: Can I go now?**

**Me: Well…**

**Ash: SHE DOESN"T WON ANYTHING! JUST THE PLOT AND OC'S!**

**Me: It's a pity the whole saying the disclaimer deal didn't carry over into this chapter.**

**Ash: Oh, for the love of Theseus!**

**Me: Read and review my friends!**

Chapter 12: CASSIE

Everything was normal at breakfast. Spencer had managed to get her siblings to smile, the Hermes kids were being loud and obnoxious, _my_ siblings were being shallow as usual, and Ash and Shiloh were arguing.

I knew something was wrong when Ash, expression cold, stormed out. I caught Shiloh's eye and motioned for her to sit down. _I got this,_ I mouthed.

Ash was sitting on the dock, toying with a small silver ring, and starting moodily into the water.

"Hey," I said. He turned his glare on me.

"What?" he snapped.

"Dude, don't take your anger out on me. I don't know what your glitch is, but I don't deserve your hostility, and neither does Shiloh."

Ash looked down at his hands.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Guess I'm just scared of heartbreak."

Ah. So this was partly about what Jessica had done to him. I sat down next to him.

"Just because Jessica's a low-down, lying freak doesn't mean all girls are like that."

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite, shouldn't you be on board with this whole stupid Rite of Passage thing?"

"I think my siblings have a warped sense of what beauty and love are."

"So?"

"I've never had my 'Rite of Passage', and I'm never planning to," I said quietly. "Breaking hearts is not on my to-do list."

Ash was silent for a long time, and I got distracted by the sunlight bouncing off the water. Then I saw the fish.

_We have fish in the lake?_

"So you think I should move on?" Ash said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I do.," I said trying to get my mind off the fish. "Spencer thinks you're a jerk though, so you're gonna have to haul tail to win her heart before some other guy."

"Who said anything about Spencer?"

"Oh, please. I may not agree with my siblings, but I _am_ a daughter of Aphrodite." I rolled my eyes.

"She thinks I'm a jerk?" Ash said, sounding depressed.

"Have you ever acted like anything to her?" I asked him.

He stared at his feet. Sighing, Ash stood up.

"I should probably get rid of this," he muttered. Ash held the delicate silver ring in his hand.

"Wait, no, don't." He looked at me like I'd gone off the deep end. "IT doesn't have Jessica's initials or anything on it, right? So just, like anonymously give it to Spencer."

"Anonymously?" Ash asked, looking skeptical.

"Well, she wouldn't take it if she knew it was from you, would she?"

"Oh. Yeah, guess not."

Suddenly Ash smiled. He really did have a nice smile.

"Right thanks, Cassie!" he said brightly.

"Oh, I'm good," I said as he walked off. " I wonder if Percy knows about the fish…"

**A/N Ash: Well, fi I'm gonna be stuck here, can I at least have some company that isn't you?**

**Me: Okay! *whistles* HEY! YOU! YEAH YOU! C'MERE!**

**Zach: What? This isn't even my story! **

**Ash: Who the heck are you?**

**Me: Oh, well. Don't kill each other! I need a bowl of cereal! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *leaves Ash and Zach looking at her worriedly***


	14. Chapter 13: ASH

**A/N Two chapters today! I'm on a roll! **

**Ash: Well, can I leave now?**

**Me: What happened to Zach?**

**Ash: He poofed. **

**Me: Oh, well… if you're still bored…**

**Ash: NO! Just tell them *waves out of computer screen* you don't own this stuff and that they should review at the end. **

**Me: Are you sure you don't want me to summon up—**

**Ash: Just read people!**

Chapter 13: ASH

"Hey, uh, Shiloh?"

She turned around, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. I winced. I did that.

"Look I'm sorry. I was out of line."

Her eyes went all soft. "Oh, Ash. I should have realized. I mean, I saw how messed up you were after that…that…"

"Yeah, but I think it's going to be okay now. Cassie gives really good advice."

"Well good. So, are you over it?" she asked tentatively.

"Jessica is no more," I grinned. Shiloh nodded.

"So…are you still going to snap at me about Spencer?" she asked, almost scared of my reaction it seemed.

"Uh… Depends on what you say…but I need your help."

"You need my help?"

"Yeah," I admitted grudgingly. Shiloh grinned.

"Well, okay, but you owe me."

~THIS IS A TIME BREAK~

"So you're going to defrost now?" Percy asked.

"I'm trying," I told him. "I didn't realize how much of a jerk I was. Jessica really did a number on me, huh?"

Percy laughed. "So, do we have Spencer to thank for this defrost?" he teased.

"Well, no, not directly. I, uh, got kind of pissed off at Shiloh, and Cassie knocked some sense into my thick skull. I'm going to go leave this for Spencer." I held up the envelope with the ring in it. Percy just kind of blinked at me.

"It's a ring. Something I'd gotten for Jessica before she let me know it was all just a game," I answered his unspoken question.

"You're not telling her it's from you? Probably a good idea. Ya know, you're lucky she can't see you. If she could you'd get thrown in the handsome jerk category and she'd forget about you," Percy said after a moment of silence, he smirked a little. I laughed and said,

"Later Perce."

I walked casually around the courtyard between the cabins to the Hephaestus cabin. I set the envelope on the steps, and slipped away.

**A/N Spencer: I should go smash in that chick's face.**

**Ash: Why?**

**Spencer: She's obviously from the deepest part of Tartarus. Nobody deserves to be played with. Not even you.**

**Ash: Gee thanks.**

**Me: Review!**


	15. Chapter 14: SERAPHINA

**A/N YES! Third chapter! WOOT! GO me!**

**Spencer: Someone had sugar.**

**Me: he he hehe hehe heeee!**

**Ash: …**

**Spencer: I really don't have anything to say to that.**

**Ash: Well, flobbit doesn't own PJatO, and she appreciates the reviews… Well she would if she were in a…ah, more sane state.**

**Spencer: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 14: SERAPHINA

"So then he's quiet for a long time, and I get distracted by the fish," Cassie was saying. "They were all shiny and stuff."

'Cass, you are truly the ADHD poster child. You get way too easily distracted," I laughed.

"Oh, shut up," she said, laughing too.

"You know what I think?"

"That Ash and Spencer could be the next Silena and Beckendorf, the next Percy and Annabeth?" Cassie said, eyes lighting up.

"Mmmhmm. And that means…"

"MATCHMAKING TIME!" we yelled together. Giggling, I thought of all the couple Cassie and I had gotten together. We were unstoppable! Ha ha! Nobody can resist the romantic advice of an Aphrodite girl, even tough-girl Cassie, and the logic and planning of a daughter of Athena.

"Okay, so Spencer thinks Ash is a total jerk, how do we change that? He's so cold now, Because of your idiot sister," I said.

"Oh, he's starting to defrost. I beat some sense into him after I got undistracted," Cassie replied. "Our job will just to be to make her see it isn't an act."

"We have so much work to do," I sighed.

~TIMETIMETIME~

"You want me to do what?" Spencer shouted.

"Jeez, calm down. All we're saying is that you would be majorly pretty, well prettier, 'cause you're already drop dead gorgeous, if you cut your bangs shorter and put your hair up," Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"Definite no to the bangs. I don't want to draw more attention to my eyes," Spencer said. " And I put my hair up."

"Yeah, in a ponytail. We're thinking something a little more elegant. Not for everyday, but just often enough to get the boys to notice you," I told her.

"I don't want the boys to notice me."

"Yeah, Jake'll probably beat up any guy who looks at you anyway," Cassie said.

'Not to mention your little speech the first night most likely scared them all off," I added.

"I've been burned enough. I won't be played with," Spencer replied angrily.

"So, you just have to weed out the arrogant jerks," Cassie said.

"Easy for you to say! I can't read people as well, since I can't see them!"

"You did pretty good shooting down the whistler your first night. He's an arrogant jerk," I pointed out. Spencer smiled faintly. She sighed.

"Okay, fine, but only because I have nothing better to do," she gave in.

"Fantastic!" Cassie and I cheered.

**A/N Me: I'm better now! **

**Spencer: *mutters* So she says.**

**Ash: Can we leave now?**

**Me: Spencer can. **

**Ash: What the Hades! Styx, what is your problem?**

**Me: *tears up* WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO MEEEE!**

**Ash: Oh Styx. No, don't cry! I'm no good with crying. *looks around for Spencer* Dang it, she left! Umm, review people! That ought to cheer her up!**


	16. Chapter 15: SPENCER

**A/N I'm back! Not that I was gone that long.**

**Ash: Why did no one tell me I was going to turn into a ferret?**

**Spencer: Hey, you tried to leave. Suck it up and take the consequences like a lady!**

**Ash: isn't it 'take it like a man'?**

**Me: Traditionally, yes, but women take things much better than men. They know how to handle stuff. Men do not.**

**Ash: I am insulted.**

**Shiloh: Good. Your ego could do with a little deflation.**

**Me: Despite continuous begging and pleading, Mr. Riordan has not given me PJatO, so I still don't own anything you recognize. *Pouts***

**Shiloh: *pats flobbit on the back* It's okay, some day kiddies will be writing stuff about how they don't own **_**your**_** masterpieces of genius.**

Chapter 15: SPENCER

Seraphina dropped me off at my cabin, even though I didn't need any help and she knew it. Chiron thought I was useless though, so he insisted I have help getting around camp, he didn't want me to get lost or trip. HA!

"Whoa. You look nice Spencer," Jake said.

"Uh, thanks." I blushed.

"Aphrodite cabin get to you?" Nyssa asked.

"Cassie and Seraphina."

"Oooh. The Matchmakers. Who're they trying to pair you up with?" another of my sisters asked. Her name was Jaqueline, but she preferred Jack.

"I dunno, Jack. I don't really want a boyfriend, but I figured since I have nothing better to do, I might as well let them have their fun."

I heard more people come into the cabin.

"Wow! You look real pretty Spencer!" Harley said.

"Thanks." I was blushing again.

"Hey, you're wearing the bracelet!" Jake said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, thanks guys," I said.

"Hey, no problem, little sister," Jake said. "We want you safe. Oh almost forgot. This was on the steps. It's got your name on it."

He handed me an envelope. I ran my fingers over it until I found the flap. A small object fell out into my palm.

"It's a ring," Nyssa said.

"Ooh, that's pretty Spencer. Who's it from?" Jack asked.

"I dunno. Anyone recognize the handwriting?"

Negative responses from my siblings made me frown.

"But this ain't no boy's handwriting. So I highly doubt you're being tricked into anything," Jack informed me. "You're probably safe wearing it."

I wasn't fooled by the handwriting, some boy could have gotten a girl to write it for him. I slipped the ring on my finger anyway. Even if it was a promise ring or something like that, I could always just give it back.

"You're most likely right," I told Jack.

~TIMEBREAKTIEMBREAK~

"I want you to try something," my dad told me. " I want you to _become_ fire."

"Like, I am a fire?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Well, okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

I closed my eyes, though I didn't really need to, and concentrated. Heat spread throughout my body. I opened my eyes, and for one blissful moment, I saw the world through eyes of fire.

I gasped, then the world went dark.

"What's wrong? I think you did an excellent job your first time."

I was too buzzed to catch the praise. I sort of subconsciously filed it away.

"But I saw! I could see!" My grin was practically breaking my cheeks.

"What are you talking about, girl?"

"When I was the fire, I could actually see, with my eyes!"

"Huh."

I'd stumped my dad. Wow.

"I'd say you've pretty much mastered your control…We'll meet Saturday nights. Just watch your extreme emotions."

I nodded, and snuck back into the cabin.

~TIMEISPASSING~

The next morning, I was yawing into my food at breakfast.

"Long night?" Jake asked, half-joking.

"Couldn't sleep," I half-lied. Jake chuckled. I grabbed my empty glass. "Gimme a coffee. Black."

As I gulped it down, I heard Jack say,

"Gross. I don't know how you drink that stuff."

"I like it. Plus I need the caffeine. 'Sides, we match,'" I shrugged.

"How do you match the coffee?" Nyssa asked.

"It's black. Like my soul," I intoned.

Laughter erupted at the Hephaestus table. I felt campers from other tables looking at us strangely. Apparently, laughter was scarce in the Hephaestus cabin ever since Beckendorf died and the curse began.

"You'll change things yet, girl." I heard Dad say in my head. I smiled. I planned to.

**A/N Well how was it? If there's anyone at all who wishes to submit an OC, do so now or forever hold your imagined genius. Review!**

**Ash: I WANNA LEAVE!**

**Spencer: Shut up!**


	17. Chapter 16: SHILOH

**A/N Oh goodness! I've been gone a while. Sorry. Anyway, onto the story!**

**Ash: Wait! You forgot about us!**

**Shiloh: And the disclaimer!**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Shiloh: *shrugs***

**ME: Anyway, as Shiloh pointed out, *glare* I have to do the disclaimer still. Yeah, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Shiloh: Now onto the story!**

**Ash: I wanted to say that!**

**ME: Well, I said it first, so HA!**

Chapter 16: SHILOH

"Chiron!" I turned and saw Clarisse running from the direction of Half-Blood Hill.

"What is it my dear?"

Clarisse looked a bit miffed at the term of endearment, but she managed not to roll her eyes.

"There's some guy at the property line, says he's gotta see his daughter. Keeps telling us to go get 'his Kaatje. Who the Hades is Kaatje? We tried to tell him there was no Kaatje here, but he wouldn't listen."

"Well, you were right," Chiron frowned. "There is no one named Kaatje here…"

I saw Spencer stand up.

"Anymore," she said. "No one named Kaatje here anymore." Everyone turned to look at her. She sighed. "Don't know why he expects… Ah, heck, I'll go talk to him. Might as well. I have some stuff I want to say to that man."

She exited the dining pavilion. "Hey, Shiloh, come with me? I'll need the moral support," she called back.

"Sure." I ran to catch up with her. Spencer was walking fast, using long strides. I blinked when I saw her feet were bare. Thinking back on it, I wondered if I'd ever seen her wear shoes. I didn't think so…weird.

We reached Thalia's tree, and I saw a man in a suit with straw-blonde hair pacing on the other side of the hill. He stopped when he saw us, blue eyes widening.

"Kaatje…" he whispered.

"Spencer."

"What?"

"My name is Spencer." Her voice was rock hard.

"When, when did you change it?" There was sadness in his voice and expression as he looked at Spencer.

"I didn't. Mom did, the day after you walked out on us."

"Ka—Spencer, what are you talking about? Is that what your mother told you happened?"

"No. It's what I heard. 'I can't deal with this anymore! My daughter is a useless waste of space! What will she grow up to be?'"

Mr. Liekki winced as Spencer threw the words back in his face.

"I—,"

She cut him off. "Uh-uh. I ain't done. That's not all I heard. Guess what! You were right! I never did go to school! I won't grow up to be _anything_! And you wanna know why? 'Cause when I was five, Mom died in the fire that burned our apartment to the ground! And I've lived on the streets ever since!"

Spencer was breathing heavily, so I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Spencer…"

"And you know what else?" Her voice was deadly quiet. "I'm not your daughter. My _real_ dad actually cares about me."

Mr. Liekki's face was a mask of shock.

"I don't know where you've been," I said, "but I suggest you leave. Now."

"I will not. Not without Kaatje. My daughter belongs with her family."

"I'm not related to you in any way. _They are_ my family."

I startled as Ash's voice rang out.

"Normally, I'd suggest you do as my sister says, but since Chiron wants to speak with you, you should probably wait." He was wheeling Chiron in his wheelchair up the hill, glaring at Mr. Liekki.

"Just for the record, _Mr. Liekki_," Seraphina said, "Spencer is _not_ a waste of space." She was behind Ash. Cassie was behind her.

"Your new wife despises you," said the Aphrodite girl matter-of-factly. "She's cheating on you with your assistant."

The blood drained from Mr. Liekki's face.

"That is quite enough, children," Chiron said sternly. He frowned at all of us. Of course the look was wasted on Spencer, who continued to glare in the direction of her "dad".

"Well, I think we're done here," Spencer said. "Come on, guys."

We left Chiron and Mr. Liekki on Half-Blood Hill. As soon as we were out of sight, Ash wrapped his arm around Spencer. I saw she was shaking.

"Oh, honey," Cassie said as we joined the hug.

**A/N Hmmm. Yes, well, Spencer's got a few daddy issues. Step-daddy issues I guess they'd be. Anyway, please do take the time to drop me line. You can do it by pushing (or clicking) that pretty little button that says review. Also, I would like it to be known I will be revising the chapters of Firedancer once it is all posted.**

**Ash: Can we go now?**

**Me: Will you shut up if I let you go?**

**Ash: YES!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Sheesh! *mutters* All he did was complain anyway.**


	18. Chapter 17: SPENCER

**A/N:Well, I totally didn't mean to drop off the face of the planet. Sorry guys, I've been in Guatemala, and then summer homework has been murder on my brain cells.**

**Spencer: Well, suck it up and deal with it.**

**Cassie: Yeah, you knew it was gonna be tough.**

**Me: Yes well, shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Spencer: How can we shut up **_**and **_**talk to your lovely readers.**

**Cassie: Hi out there! *waves to everyone***

**ME: *facepalm* Yeah, I don't own anything but these loonys.**

**Spencer and Cassie: HEY!**

Chapter 17: SPENCER

My friends hugged me while I cried. I knew they were all touching me, but I was hyper-aware of who I was crying on. Ash. I guess he'd seen my tears and pulled me to his chest.

Fro some strange, unknown reason, I felt safe in his arms. I didn't want to let that safety go, but when my tears are done, I raised my head.

'Thanks guys."

"Hey, no worries," Ash said. "That dude's lucky Chiron made us leave."

"Tell me about it," Cassie added. " I was about ready to roll up my sleeves and let my fists do the talking."

"I can't believe he said those horrible things about you!" Sera cried. "That's just cruel!"

I shrugged.

"Who's that with Percy?" I asked. I bit my lip. It almost felt like one of the people always chasing me… "No!" I reached out and grabbed Ash's shirt. "Don't let them take me back1 Please!"

"Spencer, what are you talking about? That's just Tyson," he said, gently removing my hands from their death grip on his collar.

"Oh."

"Hey, guys!" Percy said brightly. "Tyson, this is Ash, Shiloh, Searaphina, and Cassie. And this is Spencer; she's the one I told you about."

Tyson said 'hi' to everyone, and then turned to me.

"I teach fire-girl to make pretty things," he said.

"Pretty and deadly," I grinned.

"Yes, pretty and deadly," Tyson agreed.

~FASTFOREWARDTIME~

I held the chunk of bronze in my hands.

This is a sword," I announced. I marched over to the smelter and stuck in the hunk of celestial bronze. I sat down to wait for it to heat and cool.

~MORETIMEPASSING~

I pried the re-hardened bronze from the smelter and set about breaking it in pieces.

"How does fire-girl know what she's doing?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just special," I told him. I set down the hammer and fingered the pieces. Some I threw over my shoulder. The others I carried into the forge. I set them on a paddle and asked Tyson where the bellows were.

"Over here. I will pull them for you."

The fire got hotter. After a few minutes, I pulled the bronze from the flames.

Holding it on the anvil with tongs, I started hammering out to be long and flat.

Even though the night was cool, I had to wipe away sweat from my face several times during my work.

"Sun coming up soon," Tyson said.

"I'm done," I whispered. My finished sword had a hand-and-a-half hilt, also made of bronze, and a straight blade, two Cyclops thumbs wide. On one side of the pommel, I'd carved a hammer, on the other, a flame.

"Wait. How am I going to hide this?" I wondered aloud.

_Twist the pommel_. I heard my dad say inside my head. I shrugged and did so. The sword shrank in my hands.

"Whoa. Um, Tyson? What exactly just happened?"

"Sword is hammer necklace. How fire-girl do that?"

I put the necklace around my neck.

"I don't know if it was even me, I just heard Dad say to twist the pommel and so I did and the sword shrank," I replied.

"Fire-girl _is_ special," Tyson said, awe coloring his voice.

I laughed. He had no idea.

**A/N So, I really don't think that was my best work, but oh well. Anyway, I hope it will turn out better when I go back over the entire story. Well, let me know what you think. **

**Spencer and Cassie: WE ARE NOT LOONYS!**

**Me: *sighs***


	19. Chapter 18: ASH

**A/N Sooo… sorry it's short. Enjoy anyway!**

**Ash: Gah! I'm here again?**

**Me: How did you get here!**

**Ash: What do you mean 'how did I get here'? You brought me here!**

**Me: No I didn't. **

**Ash: Yes you did. How else would I have gotten here?**

***Ash and I in back ground arguing***

**Cassie: *giggling* Hello to all you lovely readers! Just between us, **_**I**_** brought Ash here, and flobbit doesn't own anything but us!**

Chapter 18: ASH

"Ash! Do you know what day this is?" Shiloh asked, bouncing up and down, hair glinting gold in the sunlight.

'Friday?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Exactly! Capture the Flag!" Shiloh's blue eyes shone with excitement. "Spencer is going to blow Chiron's mind!"

I laughed. Shiloh stared at me for a moment before joining in.

"By the way, what team are we on this time?" Shiloh asked me when we quit laughing.

"I don't know; you'd have to ask Will."

"You know, this will only work if Hephaestus, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Athena are on the same side."

"Yeah, I know. We'll just hope for the best," I said. She sighed.

~PAGEBREAK~

"Currently the teams are led by Athena and Ares," Chiron said. Both of the cabins ran in with the flags, one a gaudy red, the other a pretty silver. "The alliances have been made! Teams to the playing field!"

I ran to catch up with Spencer. I slowed to a walk beside her.

"Hey. So you're going to need weapons and a shield," I told her. "And armor."

"I have a shield and a weapon," she said. "That'll do for now."

"When did you get a weapon?" Shiloh asked. I jumped. I hadn't heard her walk up.

"I made it," Spencer said proudly. "You know, the first night Tyson and I worked in the forges."

"Sweet," I grinned.

"Awesome! Anyway, Annabeth told us we were in charge of guarding the flag, for show anyway, which means that the one guarding the flag will be _you._"

"And Shiloh and I will be going after the flag." I smirked.

"Wicked," Spencer grinned. My heart did a little flip inside my chest. Her face seemed to light up when she smiled.

I noticed Cassie and Seraphina had gotten to her hair again today. It was pulled up and twisted around, strands escaped and curled around her face and neck. I spent the rest of the walk clenching my fists in an effort not to reach out and play with the wisps of hair.

"You going to be okay, Spencer?" I asked when we reached the flag. She rolled her eyes at me.

"C'mon Ash!" Shiloh called and dashed off into the woods. I hesitated.

"_Ashton! _ I swear if you don't get over here now…" Shiloh yelled back.

"Ashton?" Spencer giggled. I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah, well, I…"

"I like it. Anyway, get going." She was laughing as I sprinted after Shiloh.

**A/N ME: so now that we've established I **_**didn't **_**bring Ash here…**

**Ash: Yes you did-! **

**Me: *kicks the door of the closet where I stuffed Ash closed* Sorry 'bout that! Anyway, reviews make me happy, and if I'm happy, that will motivate me to update faster!**


	20. Chapter 19: SPENCER

**A/N Well, I totally thought I was going to have this up earlier, so sorry, mes amis. Anyhoo… There seems to be a lock of people around right now, so I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer myself.**

**I do not and will not ever own PJatO. Sadly, this is one of those crushing facts of life that kill your childish innocence and cast shadows on your soul.**

**Shiloh: Hey are you ready for us to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: I already did it. Y'all weren't here.**

**Cassie: Awww…I wanted to crush your childish hopes of ever owning Percy Jackson.**

**Me: -_- Thanks Cassie. Thanks so much.**

**Cassie: Mmhmm!**

Chapter 19: SPENCER

I pulled my hammer necklace off and twisted the head of the hammer. The hammer morphed into a graceful sword. Lifting a finger off the hilt, I trailed it around my bracelet. It thickened, and my shield spun out of it.

I dug my toes into the dirt and waited. It didn't take long.

Three pretty big kids came crashing into the clearing.

"Hey, it's that blind chick!"

"Whatcha gonna do girlie?"

"Aw, look, she's got a sword. Thinks she can fight us."

_Definitely Ares campers,_ I thought.

"Bring it boys," I growled. I wasn't going to stand here and take their abuse. Dumb Ares kids.

_Of course_ they all charged me at once.

"Looks like chivalry died a while ago, and no one bothered to send me the memo," I snarled. Someone growled as I ducked under a sword chop. I slammed the flat of my blade into a guy's helmet and he dropped like a rock. Keeping my blade upright and close to my body, I spun and swiped the sword down, then up again, knocking off a second guy's helmet. I heard him scramble away.

One guy was left. I blocked his cut on my shield and rolled under the sword. As I rose, behind him now, I drove my elbow into his kidney region. He doubled up, and I smacked him across the face with my shield.

I smirked. "Eat that, suckers," I muttered. Sure there had been three of them, but I was taught by Percy, who was pretty much the best swordsman on, like, the planet.

It was then I felt the presence of other people. I spun to face them.

"Um, hi?" I bit my lip. Suddenly I was being crushed in a hug. "Gah!" I managed to choke out.

"Oh my gods, Spencer, I thought you were gonna die!" Jake said. He pulled back. "Where in the name of Hades did you get the sword?"

I giggled. _Where did that come from?_ "I made it. I named it thétoun flóga," I said.

"Flamebringer?" Jake asked. "Cool."

"Hey nice work Firedancer, guess you didn't hear the conch shell though," Annabeth punched my shoulder lightly.

"Conch? Wait, what'd you call me?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Firedancer? Oh, it's just a nickname, I made up, you know, when you were fighting, you looked like you were dancing, and you're a child of Hephaestus…so, Firedancer."

"I like it," I grinned. If only they knew I really _could_ dance with fire.

"Does this mean you havej purposefully gone against my orders and not only have been taught to fight but also to work in the forges?" Chiron demanded.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said nodding.

"Well, I don't approve, but I suppose there is no stopping you now, and you have proved that you are able… so I suppose…"

"Yes!" I cried, punching the arm with my shelif=d on it into the air. I was going to train like a normal demigod.

"Yes! I get to sleep!"

I heard my friends, the ones who had helped with the defy Chiron plan, laugh.

~~

I sighed and twisted my ring around my finger. I still didn't know who it was from. I'd been hoping they'd fess up soon.

"Spencer? Can I sit with you?"

I jumped slightly at the voice. Trying to put my heart back where it belonged, I said,

"Sure Ash." I wish I could have said no, but I wasn't mean like that. Why did I torture myself this way? Recently, whenever Ash had been around, my tummy did funny things.

"So why are you out here, sitting all by your lonesome?" He asked. I kicked my feet, which were hanging off the dock, toes just nipping the water.

"Summer's ending. I'm going to miss everyone who's leaving."

"They'll be back." Ash put his arm around my shoulders and my heart rate sped up.

"Yeah, I know." _I just don't want you to go_. "Ash?"

"Hmmm?"

"I—," I started.

"Spencer! Ash!" Some girl yelled, effectively cutting me off. I froze at the panic in her voice.

"Katie? What's wrong?" Ash demanded.

"It's Seraphina. She's gone."

**A/N REVIEW MY PRETTIES REVIEW! *evil Wicked Witch of the West cackle***

**Ash: Oookay. She's gone off the deep end.**

**ME: *still laughing hysterically***


	21. Chapter 20: SHILOH

**A/N Yay! Another chapter!**

**Cassie: **_**Now**_** can I crush your childish dreams of ever owning PJatO? **_**Please?**_

**ME: Ugh. Fine.**

**Cassie: YAY!**

**Spencer: Flobbit does not own PJatO. At all. Ever.**

**Cassie: HEY! I was gonna do that! Spencer!**

**Spencer: YA snooze, ya lose.**

**Cassie: *mumbling under breath***

**ME: Read and enjoy, and then review! Yes that means you too!**

Chapter 20: SHILOH

Katie had found Spencer and Ash, and brought them back to the Big House. We, that is, me, Ash, Spencer, Cassie, Annabeth, and Percy, sat in tense silence while Chiron explained.

"Seraphina was taken while on border patrol. The other campers who were with her say she stepped over the border line to check on a noise and just disappeared. We need a quest to track her down, and rescue her, if need be."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

"We'd volunteer," Percy started.

"But we have to go back to school. And who knows how long a quest would take?" Annabeth finished. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spencer stand up.

"I'm going," she said, with such finality not even Chiron could protest, though he looked like he wanted to.

"I'll go get Rachel," Annabeth said. She was only gone a few minutes.

"So you're Spencer," the red-headed oracle said after she said help to all of us.

"That'd be me," Spencer replied, ignoring Rachel's outstretched hand and walking into the kitchen. I wondered why she didn't shake her hand; I knew she could sense peoples' body positions. Maybe, she'd never "seen" anyone shake hands before… Ah well.

Rachel followed her, looking slightly confused. It wasn't long before they were back. Rachel sunk down into a chair.

"Well, child, what is your prophecy?" Chiron asked Spencer.

"_You will go west, child of the forge,_

_to the house where hate burns the gorge._

_Travel not the path that is wide,_

_for 'tis there enemies will hide._

_Beware the sting of ice and snow,_

_even a heart of fire will slow," _she recited.

"And who will you be taking on your quest?"

"I want Shiloh and Cassie."

I glanced over at Cassie who looked really surprised.

"I would have thought you'd want someone besides me to go," Cassie told Spencer. "We aren't really close."

Spencer smiled at her. Her smile lit up her entire face. I saw Ash staring at her, mouth slightly open. I elbowed my twin in the ribs. He snapped his mouth shut and looked anywhere but me or Spencer. I smirked.

"You're one of Sera's best friends, Cass," Spencer said. "And even if we aren't incredibly close, we're still friends."

"Can you three be ready to leave tomorrow?" Chiron interrupted.

"Bright and early," I nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"'Course."

"Well, then be at the border tomorrow at seven."

We all nodded and left. Percy and Annabeth wandered down to the beach. Cassie took Spencer to the Hephaestus cabin, and Ash and I walked in silence back to our cabin. He said nothing as he helped me pack, but I caught the worry in his face and tension in his movement.

**A/N So this is the part where all y'all review! So go on click on that beautiful little review button down there! Pretty pretty please? Oh my gods, I've been reduced to begging.**


	22. Chapter 21: SPENCER

**A/N Well here is another installment of Firedancer. We are getting close to the end now!**

**Ash: Does that mean you'll stop torturing us by making us come here and do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Well, there is gonna be a sequel…**

**Ash: Aw, man.**

**Cassie: flobbit owns nothing! Except me and Ash and Shiloh and Spencer and Sera!**

**Me: Thanks, Cass. I love you crushing my pathetic daydreams of ever owning PJatO. **

**Cassie: I love it too!**

**Me: Well, you guys all read the update, and I'll just sit here and bang my head on this cafeteria table until I get a headache, or until my study hall teacher sees me and makes me stop.**

Chapter 21: SPENCER

"So, we're leaving in the morning," I finished. My dad nodded. He'd listened patiently during my story, even though he probably knew all this already.

"I assume you know where you are meant to go?"

"Yup. The one place I swore I'd never go back to." I frowned. I still didn't want to go back, but Sera was in danger.

"Spencer," Dad started. My mouth dropped open. He never called me by my real name. "Beware upsetting the snow queen. She could be the death of you. I mean that in all seriousness. And it wouldn't do for you to die."

"I'll be careful, Dad." I hugged him. He stiffened in surprise before awkwardly returning the gesture.

"One more thing…Hera is planning something. I don't know what exactly, but it involves Percy, and also a son of mine and a daughter of Aphrodite. They aren't here at camp yet. But… there's something else too…I really shouldn't be telling you this…"

Dad sighed and went on to explain how all the gods had Roman forms, too, and there was this whole other camp for the Roman demigods.

"I want you to make sure Percy stays alive while Hera's plan plays out. You are also tasked with helping the others on the quest they will have to take. Hera agrees that your aid is a good idea as well, however…"

"However?" I prodded.

"You will have to give up your memory."

"Oh. Will I lose everything?"

Dad shook his head. "Hera has given me her permission to grant you three memories to keep."

"I'll do it." I said, without hesitation. "I know what I want to keep, too."

Dad sighed. "Which memories?" He said heavily.

"I want to remember my fire training, I don't want to end up killing people. And I want to remember who I am, you know, my name and whose kid I am, the things that make me, me. And I want to remember my mission."

"Nothing about your recent love interest?"

I froze. "How…?"

"I'm a god, and I keep a close watch on my children." I swear he was smiling.

"If I keep anything about Ash, I'll lose other things that will be invaluable to what I have to do. I can't keep things to keep me happy when everything is on the line."

"You'll do well, girl. Very well. Go sleep the rest of the night," Dad said with a sigh. He awkwardly patted my head. I suddenly found myself in my bed, my eyelids slowly closing.

~PAGEBREAKTHINGIE~

"So not that this isn't majorly exciting, but does anyone know where we're going? Besides 'west'?" Shiloh drawled.

"I do," I said quietly. "I know exactly where we're going."

"You do?" Cassie asked. I heard the surprise in her voice. I nodded.

"There's a place in Colorado, passes as an orphanage. It's run by monsters, but I used to think they were just people who were deformed. Anyway, it's in this gorge, so it's pretty obvious what Rachel meant. I have to go back."

"And you don't want to. Downer. On a lighter note, any new romantic gossip?" Cassie brightened.

I thought of Ash, suddenly glad I didn't blush. "Nah."

"Um… What is said here doesn't leave this campsite, right?"

"Ooooh! Shiloh! Tell!" Cassie exclaimed. I could practically hear Shiloh's cheeks glowing red.

"Well, I may possibly kinda sorta have a crush on, um, Jake?"

"Wait, like, Jake, my brother Jake? Jake _Mason_?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Spencer, don't be mad! I know he's your brother, but—Why are you smiling?" Shiloh started frantic, but her voice became suspicious at the end of her little rant.

"I'm probably the farthest thing from mad! You two would be adorable together! Besides, I can't really be hypocritical can I?" Realizing what I said, I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Now why on Earth would you be hypocritical?" Cassie said, an almost teasing tone to her voice.

"Spencer…?"

"Okay, so I didn't really want to tell you guys, but I think I fell in love with Ash. You were right Cassie, he's really not as bad as I thought he was."

"I knew it!" Cassie cheered. "I told you!"

"Yeah, well, he's been really sweet and nice lately…and the rest its history."

"So… Shiloh can date Jake if you can go for Ash! This is perfect!" Cassie squealed.

"Okay! Time for sleep!" I exclaimed before she could launch into one of her shpeals on love and boys and that junk.

~~

It had taken nearly a week, two buses, and a hijacked car, but we had finally made it to Selda, Colorado. Home of the Daphnea Home for Children.

I chuckled at the name now. Daphnea, dracnea. It was too close to be a coincidence.

"Alright, everyone knows the plan? Here goes something," I said.

**A/N Weeeell, I dunno. I don't think it was my finest hour, and it seems to be a little fluffy. Gah, whatever. Review and tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 22: ASH

**A/N Hello, everyone! I have finally finished typing Firedancer, so as a slightly late Christmas present, I'm uploading the rest. **

**Ash: FINALLY!**

**Me: Oh, shut up. There's still the sequel, you're in that too.**

**Ash: Aw, styx.**

**Me: So enjoy your update, mes petits chers, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer thingymajig: Yes, I still do not own anything except my OCs. Enjoy anyway.**

Chapter 22: ASH

Two weeks since they left. Fourteen days. 840 hours. 50400 minutes. 30240000 seconds. Not that I was counting. Or painstakingly doing the math.

Sure, I missed Cassie, and I was worried about Shiloh, but every minute without Spencer was killing me. Slowly.

It was official. I had fallen in love with the blind daughter of Hephaestus. I am in love with Spencer Liekki.

"Ash!"

My head snapped up. I saw Jake Mason running towards me as if Hades himself was giving chase.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as he was within hearing distance, knowing something big had happened. I sprang to my feet.

"I don't know, Chiron wants to talk to us, he told me to get you as fast as I could."

My brow furrowed in confusion, but I sprinted after Jake in the direction of the Big House. A satyr was sitting on the porch.

"Chiron said to send you in right away," he said. "He's in his office."

I nodded and Jake and I walked in tense silence to the study. I felt the creeping sensation that something was wrong in my bones. It was a cold feeling. As soon as I stepped through the door, something, or someone I guess, jumped me. I looked down in surprise to see Shiloh clinging to me.

"Ash!" she choked out. Then she looked up. Her bright blue eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Shiloh, what's wrong?" I asked gently. She buried her face in my chest, sobs racking her shoulders.

"Chiron?" Jake asked. The activities director sighed.

"They found Seraphina with no trouble, it was a fairly simple task to rescue her. But as they journeyed back to Camp is when their troubles began. Unknown persons attacked and took Cassie. They tracked the group to a place Shiloh says Spencer called Avara Polku. Things started to go very wrong there."

"We were ambushed. We had retreated and hidden, and were trying to come up with a plan to get out when Spencer got sick. We didn't think too much of it, we gave her some ambrosia," Shiloh said, voice tiny and muffled in my shirt. "But she just got worse all day. Sera felt her forehead and said she was freezing. We sent her to bed, and the next morning she didn't wake up. We tried everything, and we couldn't even get her to open her eyes. She was still alive, but near frozen and totally comatose. We prayed for help, and then Hephaestus showed up. He said 'I was afraid of this,' and poofed us back here."

I was frozen in place. Spencer was dying. Shiloh hadn't said it, but I knew.

"Can we see her?" Jake asked harshly. He seemed to be in denial. Chiron nodded slowly. Shiloh and I walked behind Jake on the way to the infirmary.

Sera was sitting up in a bed, reading. She looked at us, then gestured sadly with her head to her left.

Jake moved over to a bed piled high with quilts slowly. Spencer lay under the mountain of blankets, shivering occasionally. He brushed her overly long bangs to the side gently.

"Hey, li'l sis." His jaw clenched. Tears rolled slowly down his tanned cheeks. "Don't you dare give up, Firedancer. You have to get better, Spencer. Please, please don't leave. I'm not gone yet! I have to go first, Spence, that's the way it works! Oldest before the youngest." Jake sounded desperate sitting there pleading with his comatose sister. Shiloh moved to put a hand on her shoulder. He turned to her and buried his face in her shoulder. She hugged him as he cried. Eventually, he pulled away.

"I should go tell the other kids Spencer's back. They'll want to come see her. I'll bring 'em around tomorrow…" Wiping his face free of tears, he stood. Jake ran a calloused hand through his bronze hair and straightening his shoulders, walked out of the infirmary.

"I…I'll go put my stuff away," Shiloh whispered. She slipped out too. I pulled over a chair and sat down.

"Spencer… Please don't go. Not yet. I'm not ready to say good-bye." I sat next to her the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 23: SERAPHINA

Chapter 23: SERAPHINA

It was about a month after our return to Camp Half-Blood. Spencer still hadn't woken up. Chiron was barely managing to keep her alive. She was slowly freezing to death.

Any year-rounder who was in contact with a camper who managed to get by in the outside world during the school year was keeping them updated. Most of us knew Spencer wouldn't see her next birthday. She'd die at seventeen, and spend her birthday in a hospital bed, totally unaware she was a year older.

Physically, I was perfectly okay. Mentally…Okay, I was still a little mentally unstable. There was an attempted attack on the camp, and the monsters I'd killed, before I had lost my sword, had exploded into dust as usual, but then started reforming almost immediately. That's enough to put any demigod off their rocker, I'll have you know.

It was my turn to sit with Spencer. We all took turns, me, Ash, Shiloh, Jake, and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin staying year round. Ash was taking this the hardest. He was so totally in love with Spencer. His heart wouldn't just be broken if she died, it would be totally and completely _crushed_. I was scared he would revert back into his ice king persona, permanently. We all were.

"Excuse me, miss." I turned to see a young guy in jeans and an orange zip-up hoodie over a white wife beater. He was standing next to the bed. _When did he get there?_

"Who are you?" I demanded, already reaching for the small dagger I kept in my belt.

"I was asked to come look at the young lady there," he said, pointing to Spencer.

"By who? And you avoided my question."

"I'm kind of an honorary counselor. I don't live here, but I know Chiron and Mr. D. We keep in touch."

"Well… Okay then," I relented.

"Would you mind stepping so I can concentrate?" he asked me.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Please? I swear on the river Styx I won't hurt her." He held up his right hand solemnly. Thunder rumbled. _Well, can't so much better than an oath on the Styx…_

"Fine," I sighed. I leaned against the wall opposite the room and took the time to really study my fingernails.

_I really should do something about them… At least clean off the dirt,_ I mused. Twenty minutes, and seventeen arguments with myself on why I shouldn't go crashing into the room, later, the guy stuck his head out the door.

"Hey, you can come back in now," he told me. "I'm going to go tell Chiron what I found, and then I'll be off again. Bye sweetheart." He winked at me. _Wait a minute…_

I turned to look at him again, but he was gone. I stuck my head out the door to see if he was in hallway. _Nope. Not there._

A muffled groan chased all thoughts of that strange dude out of my head. I suddenly had more pressing matters to attend to than Apollo possibly having been in the infirmary.

"Sera?" Spencer coughed out, blinking up at me.

"Spencer! You're awake! I've gotta go tell the others!" I ran from the room.

"Chiron!" I screamed. "Ash! Jake! Shiloh! She's awake! Spencer's awake!"

They came running from various directions within minutes.

"C'mon! I'm sure she wants to see everyone!" I exclaimed. "Oh gods. I just left her in there, I didn't even explain anything!"

I slapped my forehead and dashed back into the infirmary. It was a joyful and tearful reunion. We had all been so sure Spencer was going to die; it was a miracle to see color in her cheeks, to see her up and smiling. Chiron couldn't understand how she could be awake, much less nearly completely healed. I think Ash guessed Apollo had a hand in it, or maybe he was just grateful, but at dinner that night, I saw him slip an extra offering to his father as he mouthed 'thank you'. He also tossed in two squares of ambrosia, one to Hephaestus, and one for Hades. So he told me afterwards. He felt he owed the god of death for not taking her, and he was of the opinion Hephaestus had a hand in his daughter's miraculous recovery, somehow.

Spencer didn't remember much about the time she was sick. When anyone asked her about her illness, all she would, or could, say was that 'the snow queen did it'.

As she recovered her strength, Spencer began to work the forges again and join us in training sessions. The seasons changed from winter to fall to spring to summer, and the summer campers returned. We began to make plans to find out what happened to Cassie. We were hoping her captors hadn't killed her.

We should have known it was all too good to last.


	25. Chapter 24: ASH

Chapter 24: ASH

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her," I told the newest camp couple: my twin sister and Jake Mason.

'You hurt my little sister, and I'll tear you apart. Just so you know," Jake said cheerfully, only half joking.

"Don't worry," I laughed. "I'm not about to piss off the entire Hephaestus cabin. I'm too scared to even _think_ about crossing _any_ of you."

The three of us were walking back from the campfire, on the first official Thursday of Camp Half-Blood.

"Night, Shiloh," Jake said softly, kissing my sister goodnight. Just because I was happy for her didn't mean I wanted to see them all lovey dovey. I knew Shiloh had been crushing on Jake for a while now, but I hadn't known that _he_ had been in love with her since that first glance three years ago when we first came to camp. Funny how that stuff works out.

"When are you going to tell her?" Shiloh asked after she'd finally finished with her beau.

"In the morning. I'll tell her about the ring, and then I'll tell her I love her. Maybe not in that order."

"Good luck, Ash," Shiloh whispered before slipping into bed.

I fell asleep smiling, images of amber eyes flashed through my dreams. Normal dreams for once.

~IDON'TKNOWWHATTORAMBLEABOUTHERESOI'LLJUSTSHUTUP~

"Morning Ahs!" Shiloh chirped. I grinned.

"I'll see you guys later!" I called as I ran out the door. When I stopped by the Hephaestus cabin, Jake told me Spencer had left already.

"Flamebringer's gone, too, so I bet she woke up before all of us and decided to get in extra practice, try the arena," he said.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem. Remember what I told you last night."

I grinned again and nodded.

She wasn't at the arena, no one was. I thought she might've gone into the forest, she went there to think, or occasionally to test her skill against a monster. I grabbed my twin short swords out of Apollo cabin before I ventured in. I searched _everywhere_, but didn't find her in there. She wasn't at the lake, or at the beach, or the forges, or the dining pavilion. Desperate, I ran to the Big House.

Chiron and Mr. D were on the porch playing pinochle.

"Chiron! Mr. D!" I was out of breath.

"What?" Mr. D demanded irritably.

"Ash, what is wrong?" Chiron questioned more gently. I gasped in a giant breath of air.

"Have wither of you seen Spencer?"

"Not since the campfire," Chiron said. "Why?"

"She's gone," I whispered, going pale. Spencer had disappeared.

~SOMBERPAGEBREAK~

"Grave news greets us today," Chrion addressed the camp. It was breakfast time. "Spencer Liekki has disappeared."

Whispers ran through the tables.

"Percy's gone, too," Annabeth said, standing. "I thought I was just missing him, and he'd be here, but he isn't."

She was right; the Poseidon table was completely empty.

"What!" Travis Stoll yelled out.

"There's something else," Jake Mason stood up, a long cut on his cheek, and blood seeping through the bandage on his forehead. "Everything we make, or try to make, in the forges is going haywire."

"I fear it is not over yet," Chiron stated somberly. "It seems the Great Prophecy has begun."

We all looked at him gravely.

~ANOTHERUNHAPPYPAGEBREAK~

It had only been a couple of days, but there was no hint of either Spencer or Percy. To top it all off, the Hephaestus cabin was cursed now, and the dragon Charles Beckendorf had found in the woods years ago and repaired was now wreaking havoc on the camp. It was routinely attacking, and yesterday had nearly killed Jake. Almost every bone in his body was broken. The dragon had tossed him into one of the minor gods' cabins, which had proceeded to collapse on top of him. We were no closer to locating Cassie either.

I knew the other stuff should bother me more, but I was absolutely devastated by the fact that the girl I loved had vanished without a trace, or a goodbye. Everything else just kind of bounced off, I was too hollow for it to matter. Spencer was gone, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help her. I was powerless, again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
